Smashing Reactions!
by Souldin
Summary: With the next Super Smash Bros on its way and with new characters being announced, the smashers are eager to see who will be joining them and the assist trophies are eager to see whether any of them will become smashers themselves. Watch and learn how both the smashers and assist trophies react to each newcomer announcement.
1. Coming to town!

_**Hello Super Smash Bros fanfiction community, remember me? Probably not, but if you do then let me just inform you... I'm back. It has been a long time since I last contributed anything to the SSB fandom (my last Smash Bros fanfic was An Eternity to Remember, uploaded on 16/8/2011) but here I am with a new fanfic.**_

_**I've been planning my return to this here fandom for quite some time, and many ideas of the fanfic for my return. Many of these ideas never got past the concept stage, and the two that have progressed into the writing stage are one-shots that have been taking a while. I wanted to mark my return close to the reveal of the new Super Smash Bros at E3, and with those two stories incomplete I was lucky to be struck by inspiration for a new story whom would be much easier and quicker to write. Enough of my babbling, I can save that for after the first chapter, without further ado here is the first chapter of my new Super Smash Bros fanfic, Smashing Reactions. **__**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Smashing Reactions!**_

Chapter 1: Coming to Town!

"Hey, don't shove!"

"Move over!"

"Sorry."

"Why are you guys still riding your bikes?"

"Get out of the way Wolf!"

"I can't let you do that Star Fox… because some idiots standing on my foot!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"One at a time."

Master Hand surveyed the chaos before him. Smashers and assist trophies, big and small, shoved and bickered as they fought their way into the room. The room was not small; rather the problem was the sheer amount of people, every resident of the mansion bar the work staff, trying to fit in all at once. A larger room was present in the Smash Mansion, but that room was currently being prepared for the day's banquet and celebration. So the situation stood of the various fighters all squabbling over space, accusing one another of pushing or standing on each other's toes, and generally being very noisy.

"_This is going better than expected." _Master Hand mused, "Okay everyone, settle down. The unveiling of the new Super Smash Bros game and campaign shall begin shortly."

"Oh please, oh please, let me be in it." Knuckle Joe, with hands placed flat together, prayed to Sakurai.

"Ah, me too." Jill yelped, joining Knuckle Joe in on the wishful thinking.

Little Mac grinned, and with a chuckle, said, "Now, now, no need to worry so much. I'm sure one of us assist trophies will get in today."

Having overheard the conversation, and in a rare moment of socialising with his fellow assist trophies, Shadow added, "I've heard only a couple of newcomers will be announced today so I wouldn't raise your hopes up."

"Ha! Says you." Mr Resetti retorted, raising his pick axe into the air, and worrying those squashed up by him, "Ah have a good feeling about today."

Whilst the majority of the assist trophies were huddled together, discussing how much they'd like to be promoted to smashers, others were mingling with the smashers. The main reason for this being that Wario had organised a bet as to who would appear as a new smasher, and of course plenty of them were eager at the chance to win coins.

"Waluigi says he will be the new smasher. 20 coins on myself!" Waluigi of course proclaimed.

"Can we have category votes? I'm sure it will be a woman but I haven't decided which." Samurai Goroh asked as started to mentally list all the potential female characters that could be introduced as smashers.

"I'm placing a few on Krystal." Fox said while retrieving a few coins from his pocket.

"Now Fox, we both know that's more of a who you want," Falco jeered as he threw a wing over his friend's shoulder, "She's sure to get in but for the reveal… I'm going with one of the new guys. I tell ya' that Dillon guy looks like smash material."

"Too bad for all of you, but the next smasher is certain to be my son." Bowser bragged, a large grin on his face.

"_Ah, business is booming." _Wario thought as the coins flowed into his sack, _"If no one's right then all of this will be mine, all mine."_

The betting on who would be joining the smashers was a bit of fun that the group had enjoyed all the way back when it was just twelve of them. It was a fun little game to them, and regardless of who won they all looked forward to seeing who was right. Saying that though, with Wario in charge and using sly tactics to coerce everyone into participating, there were a few that were not looking forward to the upcoming reveal.

"Now Lucas, it'll be okay." Nana reassured the nervous psychic, and with a wink urged her brother on the other side to do the same.

"Yeah, it's not like Wario got you to bet every single smash coin you've been saving up." Popo said with a smile and a pat on his friends shoulder.

"He did." Lucas mumbled, staring bleakly at his feet.

"Oh… well it's not like you voted for a character with next to no chance of becoming a smasher."

"I panicked."

"Popo! You're not helping." Nana whispered over to her fellow Ice Climber, before turning her attention back to Lucas, "C'mon Lucas, cheer up… um, you could win and… you're not the only one who is feeling down."

Nana was of course talking about the green garbed plumber with a dark cloud hanging over him.

"This is it; I'm going to be kicked out. No longer a smasher, that will be their big announcement." Luigi grumbled, staring at his supposedly bleak future.

Resisting the urge to face palm, Snake grunted back, "Look, Luigi, you're not being kicked out."

Luigi turned around to his friend, moustache quivering, "How do you know that? You've heard the rumours right? Falco and Wolf are too much like Fox; Lucas is too much like Ness, what if… what if I'm too much like Mario."

Snake looked over to where the Nintendo mascot was, or at least in the general vicinity. He was just able to see Mario at the front, surrounded by people all taller than him. Snake then looked back to Luigi.

"Yea-No, no." Snake replied, shaking his head, "You don't have anything to worry about, besides it's the year of Luigi, good things have been happening all year for you."

"Yeah things have been good for me… too good."

Before Snake could mention how the balance of the universe does not hinge on Luigi being unlucky, the lights started to dim.

"Attention everyone, the first trailer for the new Super Smash Bros shall begin soon." Master Hand announced, and much to his pleasure, everyone quickly and silently organised themselves, "Also, please be aware that a second trailer will be shown after our meal, and we have word that a third will be sent to us later on in the day."

"Now then…" The giant glove began to say as he scanned the room, looking for a place to sit "where am I going… to… sit?"

Coughing could be heard from amongst the group, who even after organising themselves remained squashed together as they filled the room.

"… I'll watch it later." Master Hand grumbled, and with a click of his fingers, teleported out of the room.

Then the lights went dark, and the smash bros symbol popped up onto the monitor in flames. Cheers rose up from the audience and the video began to play.

* * *

**Cheery music began to play as the screen showed a peaceful, pleasant looking town on a fine spring day, and quickly zoomed in on one little house.**

"What the heck is this? I thought we were getting a smash bros trailer!" Wario yelled, only to be hushed down.

**On screen a somewhat obscured villager came out of his house, and retrieved a letter from his mail box. Opening and reading it, the scene soon changed to the villager running down the path.**

"He must have heard about the new Super Smash Bros, you'll see him watching us fight any second now." Ike added; certain that this was just build up to their big entrance.

"Of course they start things off by showcasing the best series." Mr Resetti said with pride.

**Super Mario popped up on screen, the music's tempo changing immediately. Mario appeared, striking a ? block with his fist.**

"It's here, it's finally starting!" Many of the smashers yelled out as excitement rose in each of them.

**One by one different series titles popped up onto the screen. The Legend of Zelda came up and Link was shown pointing his sword to the sky. Metroid came on with electric affects, and Samus was seen firing a plasma shot. Kirby came, and he was relaxing in a large pool of clear water, Star Fox with Fox flying in his Arwing through an asteroid field, Kid Icarus and Pit took to the skies, Donkey Kong with DK running through the Kongo Jungle, then Pokémon popped on screen and Pikachu waved hi to everyone watching.**

**The tempo kept on going as the screen depicted a blurry mass of colour. A stroking affect was heard as black inks outlined Mario, coming to life on screen, and striking a pose. A red aura then surrounded Mario and he flew up into the air.**

"Oh come on, you can fly now!" Bowser yelled out with annoyance.

"Well with my-a racoon tail, and my-a tanooki tail, and my-a wing cap, and my-a super acorn, and my-a carrot, and my-a cape… I could always do that."

**The red aurora coated flying Mario then flew into a silhouette of a 3DS, followed in tow by the other previously shown smashers flying in pursuit also with an aura around them as well.**

"Huh, now why does this make me think of a certain shounen anime?" Ness said to Toon Link next to him, his green hooded companion grinning back.

**The top screen of a 3DS could be seen and on it, in cell-shaded graphics, were Mario, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and Link.**

"Battlefield… it looks nice." R.O.B. beeped, pleased to see his former homeland still being represented.

**Small bits of fighting across various stages were shown, but one of these stood out quite a bit. On-board a train the likes of DK, Samus and Pikachu were brawling, but the character the garnered the most attention was Toon Link, not fighting, and garbed in a train conductors uniform.**

"Oh… I'm part of a stage, or rather my descendant is, heh-heh," Toon Link chuckled nervously, "That doesn't mean I'm removed or anything, it's just my descendant after all, you can tell easily tell us apart… right?"

**A stage from Fire Emblem could be seen and a stage from one of the latest entries in the Mario franchise was shown… and then one from Nintendogs.**

"Arf, Arf, Arf!" The Nintendog started to bark wildly upon seeing the doggie on screen, and a living room very familiar to him.

"Down boy, sit!"

"C'mon boy, quiet down."

"Shh."

**Mario was once again on screen, leaping into the air to unbelievable heights, even for the Jumpman. The background turned white, and starting from his feet the plumber began to shine, sparkle, transform from cell-shaded to HD graphics. Once the transition from 3DS to Wii U was complete Mario struck a pose in the air, and the background lit with colour.**

Cheers erupted from the audience, and Mario could only grin to himself.

**Mario landed onto Battlefield, and ran off with the other smashers in tow. Things switched immediately to a battle with Bowser now present.**

"Ah yeah, look at me in all my glory." Bowser shouted out.

**Mario blasted Bowser into Link's spin attack, sending him off the stage.**

Laughter erupted. Embarrassed, Bowser hid his face behind a claw.

**Away from the battle, it then showed the likes of Mario, Pit, Link and Samus demonstrating attacks. Other battle clips came onto screen, new stages being shown with each one, and then back to clips of smashers demonstrating attacks. For the first time Samus demonstrated a final smash in the game.**

"Alright, looks like final smashes are back!" Falco shouted out with glee.

"Yeah, because we all wanted to continue having land master after land master dropping down on us." Grumbled the eye rolling, Ganondorf.

**Another new stage came into view as Mario and Bowser jumped into a boxing ring from opposite sides.**

The nearby assist trophies looked to Little Mac, who tried hard to suppress a smile, but he couldn't help it, _"Boxing ring? Boxing ring! That means that I…"_

**Mario and Bowser charged at one another, stopping in the centre of the arena. Once close, Mario attempted to deliver a head-butt to his foe, but Bowser swiftly blocked with his smash shield. Having successfully blocked the plumber's attack, Bowser responded with a jump kick, knocking Mario back to the other side of the arena. Mario did not let this stop him, recovering to his feet in seconds and ready to rush back into the fray… but then he was caught in a net.**

**The Villager from the start of the trailer was shown clearly, smiling as he caught Mario in the bug catching net. In big bold words he was introduced as Villager Comes to Town!**

"He's the new smasher!"

"I thought he would just be in the audience!"

"The intro now makes sense."

"Can he even fight?"

"His smile creeps me out."

"Everything creeps you out Luigi."

**Zooming in on the Villager, his eyes glinted.**

"Okay, now his smile creeps me out too."

**Switching to battle field, Bowser and Mario charge at the Animal Crossing Villager, only for him to use his shovel to trap the two of them in a pitfall style way.**

"Aww, he can do it faster than me." DK mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

**Next, Villager ran along and smashed Mario with a plant pot.**

"I'm not having much-a luck in this trailer, am I?" Mario said, turning to Peach, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

**In the next scene Villager was floating with balloons, Balloon Fighter style. In another, he was dropping a bowling ball onto Fox's head. Then the Villager was facing off against Samus, the bounty hunger firing a large plasma shot towards him… he grabbed it and put it in his pocket.**

"Did he just...?" Marth started but did not need to end the sentence.

"He's still smiling." Luigi mumbled, staring with great worry into Villager's soulless eyes.

Unknown to anyone else, but beneath her helmet, Samus' glare intensified.

**The characters shown within the trailer, Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pit, DK, Pikachu, Bowser and Villager all appeared in character slots before the video showed off the title, 'Super Smash Bros'. With a crackle of electricity and a flash of light, the title split into two and appeared on screen as Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Super Smash Bros for Wii U.**

* * *

Applause erupted from the audience, and those with hands, wings, flippers, or metallic arms clapped as hard as they could. Andross really hated everyone at that point.

"It certainly looks nice." Marth added with a small smile.

"Yeah, shame we weren't in it though." Ike commented, his hand lightly brushing against the hilt of his sword.

"Little Mac! Did you see that? Boxing ring, boxing ring!" Knuckle Joe yelled out with excitement, lifting his gloved fist to Mac.

"Yeah, that will be a great stage to brawl on." The boxer replied as he bumped fists with his sparring partner.

"Shame none of us were revealed as smashers." Jill said with a sigh, "Shame only one character was revealed."

"Not to worry," Lyn said from behind Jill, "That was only the first trailer; we still have two more left today."

Wario at the time though was grinning with glee, laughing his head off. Those around him however were not quite so joyous, grinding their teeth instead. Sure, they had all cheered and applauded once the trailer was over, but Wario was quick to remind them of a grim fact; no one had betted right.

"Oh, it feels good. All of this money, mine now!" Wario once again boasted, bellowing as loud he could, "Of course I was going to win with that character announcement. After all who would be stupid enough to vote for a character with next to no chance of becoming a"- Wario froze.

With a trembling hand the business owner pulled out the sheet of paper with everyone's votes on. Flipping through the pages, his grin slipped off his face.

"No." He muttered, "No. No. No!"

"I'm a billionaire!" Lucas ecstatically shouted, a rare moment of loud and open joy from the timid boy.

"Noooooo!"

Lucas laughed and leaped into the air alongside Popo and Nana, the two Ice Climbers hugging him as they laughed along with him. The news spread fast in the cramped room, laughs and cheers soon erupting from the crowd, and a few sneers directed at the dismayed Wario.

"That's great Lu-" A cold chill ran up Little Mac's spine, as if the Sun itself had suddenly been blocked out.

It took mere seconds for this deathly chill to spread to the rest of the group, and the merriment ended as they wondered where the ominous feeling was coming from. Looking to and fro, none of them could spot where it was coming from or who could have been emitting it as such a fun time. The obvious choice was Wario, but any vibe coming from him was plain depression. It wasn't until a laugh, attempting to be cheery but clearly forced to the point it was creepy, that all eyes turned to one individual.

"An Animal Crossing representative. Villager huh? Isn't that grand!" Mr Resetti ushered with a large and 'cheery' smile, "I wonder what that makes my chances of getting into smash bros."

"Pretty much zero." Toon Link blurted out.

Mr Resetti and his pick axe went ballistic, and in the cramped room filled with people, there was no escape.

* * *

_**I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story (unless otherwise stated to be OCs of mine) - they belong to their respective series and owners.**_

_**Super Smash Bros and all its characters (with exception to Sega and Konami characters) belong to Nintendo.**_

_**Sonic and Shadow belong to Sega.**_

_**Snake and Grey Fox belong to Konami.**_

_**Well, I personally think this has turned out pretty well; even better when I take into account that I wrote this fanfic in less than a week, and currently lack a proof-reader for it. On that note, if you spot any problems then please do point them out. I'm always pleased to see constructive criticism. Also, to help this here fanfic, I shall see about acquiring a proof-reader for the second chapter and onwards, I was just in such a hurry to return to this fandom that I was unable to find someone willing to proof-read on such short notice. I shall have to call on some old acquaintances (and see if they are even in the fandom any-more).**_

_**Now then, as you can tell this fanfic is a multi-chaptered story, with each chapter depicting the Smashers (and the assist trophies, the organiser of the Assist Worthy Contest can't forget the assist trophies) watching and reacting to each of the new character reveals. At this point the three character reveals we have had are in the form of videos and I'm hoping this will be how the others are also revealed, makes it more interesting to describe. Other small events may go on within the chapter or throughout chapters, and the way I write the chapters may change depending on things; however the key thing is that all the chapters will probably be short ones, only from around 1000 to 4000 words. As for update times, of course this will depend on when new characters are revealed, for now there are two other character reveals to write about, and we'll see how quick I am with short chapter updates through them.**_

_**That's enough for now though, I can talk more about this fanfic in future chapter's author notes. Please review; feel free to offer constructive criticism, and thank you for reading this first chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Joining the Battle!

_**Despite not releasing the most tremendous of fanfics for my return I'm glad to see so many people enjoying this here fanfic so far, and I appreciate every single one of you who has added this story to their favourites, are following it, and has reviewed. Speaking of reviews, as sending an individual PM to every one of you would take a while I shall instead reply to all those who have commented here, in the opening notes. If you'd rather this be at the end author notes, please say so, and if you want a more extensive reply then please ask and I will try and send you a PM when I can.**_

_**Elemental-Aura: Truth be told I did not think of that as my imagination kept me thinking that the room, although large, has a low ceiling. At least low enough that the floating characters would bump into the heads of the taller ones.**_

_**Reader Guy: Reactions to Wii Fit Trainer will of course be in the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Darrelodin: 'Before all the Oc's?' I see that part about this fandom hasn't changed. As for crack pairings, what kind are we talking about? Are we talking about the obsession with swordsmen ships or crack along the likes of Lucario and Wario, Ivysaur and Zelda, Pichu and Master Hand? I was actually once a judge for a crack pairing contest, it was nice to see ships that were not revolving around the swordsmen smashers. Anyway, thanks for the praise, and thank you for the welcome; I'm glad to be back too.**_

_**Zindakku Hirokai: Your wait is over then.**_

_**A Person: 'Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee update?' Okay.**_

_**With that done I give you the next chapter of Smashing Reactions, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Joining the Battle.

"Ahhh." Kirby, Yoshi and King Dedede sighed in content, their stomachs satisfied by a lovely meal although not full from it.

The trio of heavy eaters made their way to the current presentation room, and entered… or rather tried to enter. The three of them were the last to leave the banquet, due not to eating slowly but for staying to keep on eating until the mansion's staff had them kicked out. As a result everyone had made it into the room before them, and with full bellies giving everyone else some additional girth, they were taking up more room than they had previously. Henceforth Kirby, Yoshi and King Dedede were having a hard time forcing their way into the room.

"Let us in poyo."

"Make room please."

"Move it fatties!"

Somehow they managed to push their way in long enough to close the door behind them. The door strained in agony as it had the combined weight of King Dedede, Yoshi, and Kirby forced squashed against it… though mostly it was because King Dedede was being squashed against it.

"Hard to believe conditions in here got first." Samus noted.

"Yeah, well we appreciate you changing out of your power suit." Captain Falcon remarked from alongside the fellow bounty hunter.

"I figured you would appreciate not having large metallic shoulder plates pressing against your head."

On the opposite side to the conversation between Samus and Captain Falcon, Peach and Mr Game and Watch were also engaged in one. This was always interesting for others to watch, unlike everyone else in the Smash Mansion, the translator system did not work on Mr Game and Watch because all he says is beep. Thus he communicates through charades, something he could still do even in the cramped room thanks to being 2-D.

First, he pointed to the currently lifeless monitor, and held up one of his judge signs with the number '1' on it.

"Okay now, monitor and one… first something… first trailer?" Peach said, and a ring of Game and Watch's bell was confirmation that she was correct.

The 2-D man proceeded to pull out his oil spill bucket, but instead of catching anything with it he proceeded to run on the spot. Then he pretended to trip.

"That was… Villager." A leap of joy from Game and Watch confirmed Peach was right again.

Taking out his hammer, Mr Game and Watch pointed to himself, immediately answered by Peach as "you."

Finally Mr. Game and Watch pulled out his turtle… and then he jumped into the air and floated down with his parachute… and them pulled out his torch. Presenting random attack of his after random attack, Peach was confused at what the monochrome man could possibly be getting at.

"Okay so it's 'Villager', 'you' and… 'attack'? Villager attacks you?" Peach asked but received a shake of the head from Game and Watch… which for him involved spinning flipping back and forth repeatedly.

"You attack villager?" Peach did not hear the familiar ring of a bell, and so continued to think of how Mr Game and Watch and his random attacks could relate to Villager and his… "Villager attacks like you."

Mr Game and Watch rung his bell, confirming that the princess was correct.

"I guess that's true, he does have a funny way of fighting like you." Peach mentioned with a giggle.

A sudden static sound could be heard in the room, and the monitor powered on. Appearing on screen, Master Hand coughed twice clearing his... non-existent throat.

With his non-existent throat cleared, the giant glove began his message, "I trust you all had a nice meal and are now comfortably seated in the room."

Several of the smashers and assist trophies groaned and grumbled, the others quietly cursed.

"Good, because the next character and Super Smash Bros trailer shall begin after this message," Master Hand announced, "You'll be happy to hear that we've also taken precautions to avoid any incident like with the last trailers."

By precautions Master Hand of course meant the steel chains tying Mr Resetti up, and the gag around his mouth to stop him from complaining about it.

"One last thing, will someone please take Wario to the infirmary afterwards. He seems depressed and I didn't see him eating anything… at the all you can eat buffet… which was free… frankly that terrifies me." With his message over the screen turned black once more, and the trailer began.

* * *

**A red 'New Challenger Approaching' sign was the first thing to pop up on screen.**

"If there using the character approaching sign then I assume this is going to be an important character." Lucario stated; the message on screen causing him to have greater interest in the trailer.

"I do not care for the importance of the announced fighter." Meta Knight said, opening his eyes for the first time since entering the room, "Only that they will provide me with a challenge."

**The scene opened up to Mario, shadowed by the night, turning around in order to see something off-screen. Link, DK and Kirby, having apparently been fighting in the same cold, battered wasteland, paused and looked in the same direction as the plumber. A blue shading was applied to the very land, thanks to the large full moon illuminating a serene blue light.**

"Aww, it all looks so pretty." Jigglypuff cooed, admiring the video's graphical awe.

"I'm assuming you mean how the moon has lit up the area," Ganondorf began to say, a small smirk on his face as he looked down at Jigglypuff, "rather than the desolate and dried up area they're in."

Oddly enough, the fairy type Pokémon's response was to giggle, and to those closest to them they could hear Ganondorf quietly chuckle along with her.

**The camera proceeded to zoom past the familiar smashers and instead focused on some far away mountain tops. It sped up to a single mountain, climbing up to show a small, darkened humanoid figure atop it. The camera slowed showed more of the silhouetted figure, closer up, until it reached the figures face.**

"Oh… heh, neat to see he's in the game." Sonic snickered, having managed to ascertain who it was thanks to a recent comic book collaboration with the newcomer.

"You know who it is? Tell us!" Diddy Kong demanded, the suspenseful build up getting on his nerves.

**A helmet suddenly appeared on the newcomers head.**

"A helmet?"

**A light on the helmet turned on and the mystery man's eyes lit up.**

Gasps emerged from the audience.

**Zooming out, the mysterious newcomer was revealed to be none other than… Mega Man!**

Applause, surprise, and much conversation arose from the audience.

"Oh my gosh, it's Mega Man!"

"This is awesome!"

"We'll see whether he is a worthy opponent soon enough."

"A fellow robot, how nice."

"He's alive?"

**Mega Man teleported off the mountain top, appeared with a background familiar to those who knew his series, and then struck a pose. The words 'Mega Man Joins the Battle' was the final bit of proof that this was real, this was happening.**

Wolf snickered, "So Nintendo's doing a better job of being Capcom than Capcom."

**The Blue Bomber teleported to the stage; a new stage. With Dr Wily's based visible in the background, it was confirmed as the to-be-expected inclusion of a Mega Man stage.**

'Oohs' and 'ahhs' were had by the audience but it was the villains that took the most interest in the stage. Andross in particular was studying the base and machinery he could spot from the brief scene.

**On Battlefield, Mega Man was shown running forward, firing shots from his Mega-Buster.**

"Oh c'mon, he can run and shoot!"

"Falco, that's probably just his forward special."

**Mega Man was then shown in combat with Fox and Link, attacking the two of them with energy shots before slide attacking them. Another showed him dodging past Samus' charge shot and proceeding to strike her with an uppercut.**

"Shoryuken!" Knuckle Joe yelled out, attempting the move… this did not go down well with the assist trophies surrounding him.

"Your charge shot hasn't been too effective in these trailers." Captain Falcon remarked.

Samus' expression changed not a bit as she replied, "I assure you, things will be quite different in the matches."

**The robot boy was then shown alongside his robot dog, Rush.**

"Arf, arf, arf!" Nintendo barked once again from seeing another dog on screen.

"Ssh."

"Quiet boy."

"C'mon, be quiet Nintendog."

"Pipe down!"

It took but a short while to stop the Nintendo pup from barking however, during that time the trailer had finished presenting gameplay clips of Mega Man and had transitioned back to the cut-scene of the wasteland. As such, once the group did get Nintendog to quiet down and turned their attentions back to the trailer, they were quite surprised to what was happening on-screen.

**Mega Man's arm canon transformed into hands, razor sharp blades popping out of his wrists. With the power of his metal blade, Mega Man tossed his circular blades towards his foes. Mario barely dodged the attack, his hat falling off as he did so, and coins spilling out of his pockets. Link on the other hand blocked the attack with his shield, though not without effort as a close up of his face showed the strain it put on him to do so.**

"Hmm, I like the look of that weapon." Snake hummed to himself.

**Switching to his crash bomber, Mega Man fired a missile at Kirby, which attached to the little guy and blew him up much like a gooey bomb.**

"That one too."

**Next up was the leaf shield, and in defying all logic, the power absorbing robot threw his shield of leaves at a fire ball shooting Mario… the fireball was extinguished by the leaves and they went on to knock Mario away.**

"That makes about as much sense as the type match-ups from our cartoon." The Pokémon Trainer commented, looking to his Pokémon and fellow Pokémon representatives.

Meanwhile Snake was busy jotting things down on a small notebook, mumbling to himself, "Otacon is going to be very busy."

**Hard knuckle, flame sword, slash claw, spark shock, super arm; the array of weapons went on and on as Mega Man fought the nine confirmed to be returning veterans. Transitioning from the gameplay scenes and back to the wasteland, Mario, Link, DK and Kirby all leaped to attack the Capcom robot, but he had one last weapon to show. Activating his flame blast, Mega Man's arms once again transformed, he struck the floor with his two arm canons, and released a stream of flames that rose up and torched his four attackers.**

"Wow… you guys are getting pummelled in this trailer."

"Completely one-sided."

"Got to admit, none of you are doing very well against Mega Man."

The nine confirmed veterans each reacted differently to these remarks, but most common between all of them was annoyance at the fact that, because of Nintendog barking, the group had all missed the one moment where they were beating down the newcomer.

**The Super Smash Bros title flared up on screen but the trailer wasn't over. A brief clip afterwards showed Mega Man facing off against a yellow 'thing' that was beginning to form. Before it formed completely though the screen faded to black and the trailer ended.**

* * *

Applause erupted from the audience, and even those who were not surprised by the reveal or excited for it were still blown away by the trailer shown.

"Soooo," Sonic began to ask, zipping on up to Mario, "If it's anything like when I was asked to join then you were sent to deliver the news, so how did he react?"

"Mega Man? He practically jumped through the roof."

"Yeah, it was great-icus." Pit added, causing Mario to cringe.

As Pit started to converse to the others about how excited he was that Mega Man was going to be joining them, Sonic turned back to the still cringing Mario and asked, "What's with him?"

Mario sighed, "Pit was-a sent with me to tell Mega Man the news-a. He greeted Pit by saying 'It's Mega-great to Mega-see you' and Pit replied with 'How you've been-Icus?'"

Sonic did not understand the problem with this until Mario continued to explain, "They did that non-stop… for hours. Pit's still been doing it. I try to-a sleep at-a night but he-a won't stop saying icus at the end of his sentences."

Sonic felt pity for his former rival, patting the room-mate of Pit's on the shoulder, not saying a word. Meanwhile everyone else had begun to leave the room, each in small pairs or trio's discussing the reveal. At the back of this exiting group were Samus and Captain Falcon, also in conversation.

"I hear that Mega Man vs. Samus is a pretty big debate on the internet," The F-Zero bounty hunter said, looking to the Metroid bounty-hunter in order to gauge her reaction, "Not as big of one as Mario vs. Sonic but what do you think about it? You think you'll be able to take on the Blue Bomber?"

"Yes, I have already prepared a strategy against him," Samus began to say, slowly moving along as the more and more of the group managed to get through the doors, "attack from above."

Captain Falcon stopped walking, looking incredulously towards her, "That's it?"

"I assure you, it will work," Samus said as she displayed a rare smile, "after all, he can't shoot up."

* * *

**_I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story (unless otherwise stated to be OCs of mine) - they belong to their respective series and owners._**

**_Super Smash Bros and all its characters (with exception to Sega and Konami characters) belong to Nintendo._**

**_Sonic and Shadow belong to Sega._**

**_Snake and Grey Fox belong to Konami._**

**_As you might be able to tell from both the chapter itself and the fact that it's come out in less than a week, I have yet to find a proof-reader. Well, it's more the case that the old friends I've contacted have yet to reply. Admittedly I could have just waited for them to do so, hold this chapter back and all, but I feel for now I should focus on releasing the first three chapters and get them proof-read afterwards. I imagine that there won't be any character reveals for a while now so once I've finished writing and uploading the first three chapters I will have plenty of time to correct any mistakes that are pointed out and get this looked at by a proof-reader._**

**_Hmm, not much to really say about this chapter, just like with the last one. I probably don't need to explain it but the joke involving Pit and Mega Man is from Captain N, and the last joke concerns the fact that Mega Man can't shoot up unlike Samus. I was really struggling to think of a way to end this chapter but hopefully this little referential punch line has worked._**

**_I have plenty I could say regarding my own personal thoughts on the newcomers but I'll save that for the next chapter's author notes. Now is the time I ask that you please review, note that I'm grateful to receive constructive criticism, and thank you for reading Smashing Reactions and its second chapter whilst hoping that you enjoyed._**


	3. Weighing In!

_**Let me begin with the obvious, I'm sorry that this chapter came so late. The reason for this is not because it is a longer chapter but because I have been much busier with work as of the moment. After this month I will be freed from my current excessive work time but as of now it has been impeding on my writing for this chapter. Now then, replying to comments time;**_

_**Darrelodin: The Villager fighting like Mr Game and Watch was a point I've seen brought up a handful of times, unfortunately a couple of them were those reasoning that Mr Game and Watch is likely to be removed as a result (I doubt it, his importance to Nintendo's history is far too great). Thanks for being on the lookout for grammar issues by the way; I'm glad none have popped up so far. Finally, do you mean to tell me that the fandom is still shipping Marth with everyone? Come on! Does no one know that he is married?**_

_**The heavenly sword holder: I am aware of this as this here is the chapter where the smashers react to her announcement.**_

_**SakuraDreamerz: Glad to hear that you think so and I hope you'll find this chapter just as or even more awesome.**_

_**Elemental-Aura: Yeah, I guess that's pretty much what I've been imagining; a theatre room. Also, Nana and Jigglypuff are disappointed in you.**_

_**Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh: True, there were quite a few people predicting Mega Man weren't there. Then again, after trawling through most SSB message boards it seems there will be a lot of people predicting just about any 3rd party character. The fact that they actually did get Mega Man in the game (and that Capcom remembers who he is) was a surprise to me.**_

_**Now then, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Smashing Reactions.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Weighing In!

**An all-white woman, wearing a blue vest and black yoga pants, could be seen doing yoga. Currently she was holding herself in the tree position, informing the viewers to do the same whilst breathing slowly.**

**Zooming out, it turned out that the instructor and her instructions were televised, currently playing on a monitor. Zooming out even further and Mario, Link and Kirby were revealed as participating viewers, doing as told and performing the same tree position. Well, more like attempting to do as told and perform the same tree position. Being a small ball shaped creature with large feet, Kirby struggled to even get his feet off the ground. Meanwhile, Link had apparently forgotten his roots, as for someone once raised by a tree he was struggling an awful lot in keeping his balance. As for Mario, the somewhat plump plumber found the task of keeping his back straight so difficult that he was ignoring the instruction to breathe slowly. As the camera further showed Mario not remembering to breathe slowly, a white hand could be seen tapping him on the shoulder.**

**The 'relaxed' trio turned around and came face to face with a woman, the same woman who was also on the monitor giving them fitness instructions. Said fitness instructor looked towards Mario, Link and Kirby, whom were all attempting to maintain their tree poses… and then knocked them flying.**

**The trainer kept her stance as the monitor titled on the wall, and her televised self said, "Great, keep it up."**

**Changing to gameplay footage, the pure white fitness instructor could be seen warming up in a new stage. Not much could be seen from the angle shown but its design suggested it was a stage to match the announced newcomer.**

**Said newcomer spoke, "Let's get fired up."**

**A montage of shots proceeded with the trainer running on the Animal Crossing stage, practising her Yoga styled attacks on Battlefield and Skyloft, doing push ups. As these clips were shown her fitness based sayings continued.**

"**That's it, feel the burn," and "Let's start on those legs" were said as she knocked heavy weights like Bowser and DK flying.**

**Not just smash attacks were being shown; a possible special was depicted as she hovered in the air while twirling hoops around her body. She back flipped across the 'boxing ring' stage, much like Samus without her armour, and even showcased her final smash. Glowing a plethora of colours, the newcomer shot out luminescent silhouettes; all in various exercising or yoga based positions, and blasted away her competition.**

**The setting from before returned as the camera went close up to the new fighter, zooming up from her feet until it showed a clear picture of her face. She did a thumbs up, and with a Wii Fit board hopping up and down in the background, the statement came on screen as 'Wii Fit Trainer Weighs In!'**

* * *

…

…

"…what?"

* * *

Night, the time where quiet would fall down upon the world and the non-nocturnal life forms would go to rest. This didn't happen with the Smash Mansion… except today. Worrying Master Hand quite a bit, there was a general silence about the place. Sure, he could hear murmurs and shouts within the smasher's rooms yet that was it, no one had ventured out of their rooms. He had not encountered anyone meandering in the hallways, no one getting in any late night training, not even anyone swiping food from the kitchen.

He did note however that one of the rooms was strangely active with noise: the room of the two princesses.

"I don't suppose you would know what teas any of the newcomers would like?" Peach asked Zelda between hums, "Oh, and do you suppose robots can drink tea? ROB's always politely refused when I've offered him some."

Zelda smiled at this question, closing her book and turning her full attention to her fellow princess, "Well I'm not sure on the two boys but Wii Fit Trainer seems like the sort of person that would drink herbal teas, or any tea with health benefits."

"Not to worry then, I have plenty of those." Peach said as her mind worked away at remembering each and every quality for each and every kind of tea she had in her collection.

"I've also heard that she is a bit of a health nut so you should probably consider not baking her a cake."

Peach gasped, turning around to Zelda and uttering, "Come now Zelda, even a 'health nut' can enjoy a sweet treat every once in a while."

Zelda chuckled and said, "There's no stopping you from baking a cake for each of these newcomers, is there?"

"Nope." Peach replied with good natured giggles, though this soon waned and the happy princess let out a worried sigh.

Zelda looked towards the princess, a frown on the usually happy face, but instead of asking what troubled her the bearer of wisdom waited until Peach voiced it aloud herself.

"Do you think everyone will get along with the newcomers, or they'll get along with us?"

"Well if it's whether they'll get along with you then you have nothing to worry about. You can strike a conversation with anyone in the building, including the villains." The princess of Hyrule reassured the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, the worried frown becoming a thankful smile on the latter's face, "As for the others, well, there will always be a few they may not get on with but most of them will."

"Aww, please, you're making me blush." The indeed blushing princess said, "So who do you think will get along best with Wii Fit Trainer?"

"Well… with what little we know… I would think she would get along well with Lyn, Samus as well."

"Samus? Are you sure? I don't mean to be rude but she's not very… social."

"No, she's clearly not, but Samus does take her exercises seriously. Remember when she invited us to join her in her morning routine?"

Peach shuddered, pushing back memories that ought not be remembered.

"Though we really should wait and see what she is like in person first." Zelda said, reaching for her book, and flipping it open to the page she had last been reading, "I am a little concerned that some of us might object to her being invited."

"Now why in the stars would they do that?" Peach began with a raised tempo, and continued quickly, "She seems interesting, likable and from what we saw in the trailer she is clearly a capable fighter. Who could possibly object to her being invited?"

* * *

"I object to the Wii Fit Trainer being invited!"

Perhaps it was due to Master Hand's stinginess with money, but despite the size of the castle known as Smash Mansion, the smashers had to share a room. This was true also for the assist trophies, but they had it worse with three to a room each. The only exceptions to this rule were the assist trophies who were groups of people such as the Excitebikes and Advance Wars Infantry and Tanks, and Andross for being a massive floating head. Unfortunately for Hammer Bros and Lakitu, they were not exceptions to the rule.

"I can't believe they would invite Wii Fit Trainer instead of the many far more awesome guys available." Waluigi whined as he trotted around in circles, something he had been doing for the past hour.

Hammer Bros grabbed his pillow, throwing it over his head and trying his best to shut out the noise, wishing for sleep to take him already as to avoid his roommate's constant complaints. Lakitu on the other hand had his many Spiny's to attend to first, placing cotton buds in their ears to let them finally obtain sleep.

"Seriously, infinite possibilities and who gets invited? A yoga instructor!"

Hammer Bros groaned, and having had enough, replied, "Let me guess, it should have been you instead."

Waluigi paused, looked to the koopa troopa attempting sleep, and whilst twiddling his moustache said, "Of course the great Walugi should be in it, but the best announcement should always be saved for last."

Hammer Bros removed the pillow from his head and looked to the purple 'plumber' with confusion. He had not expected this answer from the egotist.

"It should have been someone more deserving though, I mean, what is she even representing? Wii Fit? It's a new series but not one aimed at those who would watch the Super Smash Bros tournaments." Waluigi continued to rant, but this time looking toward his reptilian roommate.

"Hey, Lakitu, get over here, Waluigi is making sense." Hammer Bros whispered over to his fellow minion.

Lakitu hopped on up to Hammer Bro's top bed bunk, looked at him incredulously, and then turned his attention to Waluigi.

"An she looks ridiculous with her pale skin and yoga pants, not like me and my moustache."

Lakitu looked to Hammer Bros with disappointment and then walked back to his spinies, the latter only murmuring in response, "Sorry."

"What has she done to deserve an entry into Super Smash Bros? She teaches yoga exercises, how is that as deserving as folks who save the world, win sports competitions, scale mountains, or conquer worlds?"

Lakitu had overheard this more logical reasoning, turned around to Hammer Bros, and seeing his fellow turtle usher him over once more, went back to listen to Waluigi.

"When our epic feats are made into games so the world can see them, we are the ones they control, or the ones that alter the story. Does the Wii Fit Trainer do this? No, she's pretty much a tutorial explanation!" Waluigi roared these words, a rising tempo in the air of enthusiasm and commitment that seemed to enthral his roommates.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I think I'm starting to agree with Waluigi." Lakitu mumbled to a nodding Hammer Bros.

"It is a disgrace to think that any one of us assist trophies, guys and gals who have already been noted as important enough to star in this tournament in some fashion, are considered lower in priority than a mannequin! Do you like this?"

"N-no," The two koopas said, "No!"

"Do you want Wii Fit Trainer taking up a roster spot that could have gone to someone with more credentials, to more of an icon, to even you?"

"No!"

"Will we stand for this?"

"No!"

The room of Waluigi, Hammer Bros, and Lakitu were filled with shared uproar and complaints. A flurry of suggestions of who would have been better was shouted inside the small area, and a mood of disappointment and anger rose up within. Master Hand did not hear this conversation that grew noisier and noisier, and so was spared the suffering of a sleepless night. For when critique was being expressed amongst the rooms of the smasher's wing, it was done so peacefully.

* * *

A decent example of why this more peaceful debate and critique was occurring could be given through the shared room of hero the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, and captain of Paluenta's army, Pit. They sat in their bunk bed wide awake, silent, but with alert eyes that showed waves of confusion.

"So… Wii Fit Trainer huh?"

"Yep."

"That's… different."

"Yep, it's-a different all right."

"I'm not sure what to think about this?"

Mario furrowed his brow, leaning across his bottom bed bunker to look up to the perplexed Pit, and asked, "What is there to think about?"

"Well…" Pit began, but at for a seeming loss for words didn't continue until a couple minutes later, minutes Mario patiently waited in, "whether inviting her to the tournament is a good idea or not?"

Mario scratched his head with his gloved hand… for some reason wearing gloves even as he went to bed and asked, "Well why would it be a bad idea?"

The captain of Skyworld was troubled again, unsure how to phrase the very matter he was confused on, "…If someone were to say, 'they should have Wii Fit Trainer in Super Smash Bros', you would think they're silly right, but then you have her trailer and it's like maybe having Wii Fit Trainer isn't so silly."

"Soooo, the problem is…?"

Pit tilted his head, threw up his arms, and muttered "I'm not sure which is right, the idea that inviting her is silly or what we saw being enough to make inviting her not be silly."

Tapping his chin, Mario hummed to himself for a second before agreeing, "It is a bit odd, but if that's the case then we might as well wait and see."

"That's it?"

"Yup, that's a it." Mario said as yawn escaped his mouth, "She might be a worthy fighter, she might not. We won't know until we fight against her properly so there is a no point losing sleep over it… something I'm a not going to lose out on."

Pit chuckled, his confused expression fading away for a smile. The two friends fluffed their pillows, laid down their heads, and shut their eyes, welcoming the invitation of sleep.

"Good night Pit."

"Good night Mario…

…

…

…Icus."

Mario's frustrated yell broke the spell of eerie silence over the mansion. The next morning, Master Hand would thank him.

* * *

_**I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story (unless otherwise stated to be OCs of mine) - they belong to their respective series and owners.**_

_**Super Smash Bros and all its characters (with exception to Sega and Konami characters) belong to Nintendo.**_

_**Sonic and Shadow belong to Sega.**_

_**Snake and Grey Fox belong to Konami.**_

_**I do have a proof-reader now. Unfortunately collage got in the way of him being able to help swiftly, and having not updated in a month, I thought it best to get this chapter out there. Furthermore I have a new strategy to my uploads for Smashing Reactions now. When I complete a chapter I well sent it to my proof-reader, but then upload the non-proofread version. Then, once my proof-reader finishes proof-reading I will update Smashing Reactions with the proof-read version of the chapter. No major changes should occur through proof-reading in theory, simply correcting spelling and grammar errors, so this should be a good way of refining the story while still getting the chapters out for all the readers following this story.**_

_**As for this chapter, well often my readers will think better of my work than I do but I'm not too confident in this chapter. The way I set about this one is wanting to do something different from the other two chapters, to present the reaction to Wii Fit Trainer differently. She is a rather different choice of character than Villager and Mega Man and the general response I was finding on say... tumblr, where those first of speechless silence, followed then by either joy, anger, or light humour. As such I wanted to present this confused disbelieving silence, and have the characters express their reactions later on. This sounds great in concept but I then found myself struggling to write the interactions between Peach and Zelda, strike Waluigi's arguments as both legit ones and silly ones, and I don't feel I did a good enough job capturing Pit's character, even with having played Uprising recently. Ultimately though I will let you readers be the judge on how well I did. Except the next chapter to be more like the first two in presentation however I will of course experiment from time to time, it does me good as a writer to do so.**_

_**Now then, I do not plan to do any chapters for returning veterans, their return will however be mentioned. For instance, I plan to mention how Olimar and Pikmin will be returning next chapter, though the chapter will of course focus on the newcomer's announcement. When this will be I don't know and as there may be a long wait until the next newcomer reveal I feel I should express a few thoughts of mine now rather than later.**_

_**First, my own personal opinion on Villager, Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer. With Villager, I expected an Animal Crossing representative for this SSB yet I was hoping for it to be Tom Nook. Still, Villager fights just like how I imagined an Animal Crossing representative would fight. Mega Man is neat to see, not one I'm hugely interested in playing as myself, but a character I feel needs some love right now and is a fitting 3rd party choice for Super Smash Bros. Finally Wii Fit Trainer was met with disbelief, followed by excitement. She looks fun to play as and I like to see characters representing more Nintendo series and franchises.**_

_**Second, in case any of them happen to be the next newcomer announced, I would like to share with you my top 5 most wanted characters for Super Smash Bros. Starting from number 5, my fifth most wanted is the currently assist trophy Starfy from Denetsu no Stafy/Legendary Starfy series, my fourth most wanted is the witch Ashley from Wario Ware, my 3rd most wanted is also an assist trophy as it is Little Mac from Punch-Out!, my 2nd most wanted is the always can be resized and Metroid needs another rep already Ridley from Metroid and my most wanted of all is the least likely of the 5 to get in but it is Lip from Panel de Pon (Puzzle League series). Sorry for the long author notes this time, feel free to comment on your most wanted characters for this SSB as well as share constructive criticism of this chapter. Thanks for reading and supporting this story and I hope you all enjoyed.**_


End file.
